dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Fighters (DBZF) Episode 2
Narrator: ''Last time on Dragon Ball Z Fighters, the Z-Fighters were reuniting with their friends and family when suddenly, a spaceship landed on Planet Earth. It has been revealed to be Lord Kuriza, a galactic tryant with the aim to take over the galaxy. With a ship full of minions and a Saiyan hostage on board, he plans to overpower the Z-Fighters on Planet Earth. Will he be able to? Find out, now! Opening Bit by Bit - Vic Mignogna Lord Kuriza: Kill those weaklings MINIONS!! *The minions rush towards the z-fighters* Tien: FACE THIS! *He gut punches a soldier hard and then roundhouse kicks a soldier behind him. He then uses a Dodon Ray on three soldiers infront of each other and kills them all in one blast.* Gohan: Are these the low-class minions? *He punches a soldier in the face that sends him flying to his death, and then shoots a ki blast at a group, killing them all. Kuriza: COME ON! YOU FIND THAT WORTHY OF YOUR LORD KURIZA! KILL THEM AND DON'T HOLD BACK YOU WORTHLESS SCRAPS!! *A group of 6 minions team up on Piccolo but he kills them all with an Explosive Wave. All of the soldiers are gone.* Goku: Those were your soldiers? Vegeta: Weaklings. Kuriza: Oh indeed they are. They were my lowest class. SOLDIERS COME OUT! *A giant group of soldiers that are more powerful exit.* Yamcha: Be careful guys, they are much stronger. Goten: Yeah, guys, watch out. *A soldier comes flying towards Krillin and punches him in the gut, hurting him badly* Krillin: CACGH! *He holds his stomach* Goku: Wow, these ones are stronger! KAIOKEN! *Goku goes Kaioken x2 and begins wiping out the front-line of soldiers with punches and kicks.* KAAAHH MEEEEE HAAAA MEEE HAAA!! *He fires a Kamehameha wave that kills a group of 14 soldiers.* Gohan: Nice work dad! *Gohan flies up into the air and clashes with a soldier in a combat clash. It lasts about 7 seconds when Gohan kicks him in the groin, bringing him in immense pain. Gohan: Don't worry. It's not like you were going to have kids anyway. (ROAAAAST) *Gohan fires a blast into his stomach and making him explode* Vegeta: (In Mind: That brat is actually impressive. For sure he was weaker a few years ago then he was a child, but now he is stronger than ever! I won't let anyone else surpass me! I WON'T!) *Vegeta powered up into a Super Saiyan and started fighting with the elites, who were a little less than par with him. Goku and Gohan also went Super Saiyan and fought the elites. Tien, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Yamcha were all fighting the middle classes.* Tien: Take this! DODON RAY! *Tien kills a middle class who flies into the beam* Krillin: Kamehameha! *He fires a Kamehameha that nearly kills a soldier but Goten finishes him off with an energy blast to the stomach. Goten: Trunks, doesn't Gohan seem way stronger than he was before? *He says this as he's fighting a strong middle class* Trunks: Yeah, he seems almost as strong as your dad. *He chops the neck of a soldier, snapping it and killing him.* Goten: He seems on par with your dad too! Trunks: No he doesn't! My dad is way stronger! Goten: We'll see about that Trunks! *Vegeta gets hit by an energy wave to the arm by an elite and gets blown back into a mountain. Gohan jumps in and kicks the elite in the neck, breaking it. However, the elite cracks it back into place (disgusting I know) and punches Gohan in the cheek. Gohan quickly teleports behind the elite, blasting a Kamehameha into his stomach, making him explode. Vegeta gets out of the mountain with broken armor and he starts fighting other elites* Goten: See! My brother killed the soldier that made your dad fly! Trunks: That's just because he was being caught off guard! Goten: Mhm. Yeah, ok. *Krillin and Tien team up on a group of middle classes, killing them with a Dodonhameha (dodon ray and kamehameha colliding into one beam). Chiaotzu also jumps in adding his blast.* Chiaotzu: There are a lot of soldiers out there! Krillin: Yeah, but we can take them on. *Up at the lookout*** Dende: I can sense many energies down there! There is a battle going on! Mr. Popo: Hm? It seems those powers are far too great for my sensing. I don't feel anything. Dende: I have do something about it! I am the guardian of this planet. If this continues it will explode! You have the 7 dragon balls, correct? Mr. Popo: Yes, Piccolo brought one in yesterday! Dende: That's great, we can wish them to another planet! *He gathers the 7 dragon balls* Rise Shenron! *The dragon rises from the dragon balls, storming over the lookout* State your two wishes.. Dende: First, I would like all of the fighters in the battle with Kuriza and his soldiers transported to a different planet! *Your wish has been granted...* *All of the Z-Fighters and Kuriza's army are transported to Planet Yardrat* *State your last wish..* Dende: Well Mr. Popo..I don't really have a last one..what should it be? Mr. Popo: Ask for a spaceship capsule so you can go to Namek whenever you like? Dende: You genius! Alright dragon, I wish for a huge supply of spaceship capsules! * Your wish has been granted.. farewell..* *Shenron blasts away along with the dragon balls and the capsule appears right infront of them. ''*At Yardrat* Z-Fighters: What the.. Kuriza: What the hell is this? How did we get here? Soldier: What type of trickery is this? Why are we on another planet!! Soldier 2: Not sure but..it looks so empty and peaceful..the nature is beautif- Kuriza: SHUT UP AND KILL THEM!!!! *The last 20 soldiers rush towards the Z-Fighters. Gohan: Hm..they bunch up a lot. This will be easy. KAMEHAMEHA!!! *Gohan fires a Kamehameha killing 14 soldiers.* Yamcha: Nice work..now they are at 6..hold on, where's Master Roshi? Goten: I guess whatever brought us here decided he wasn't strong enough? I dunno. Trunks: That's so stupid! What type of decision would tha-*Trunks, being caught off guard, gets elbowed into a hill by a soldier. Goten gets angry and kills the soldier by blasting a wave into his face.* Goten: Trunks, you have to pay attention! *Vegeta kills 3 of the 5 soldiers remaining and now there are 2* Kuriza: We went from 1000 to 2 soldiers?! you guys are PATHETIC! *Kuriza, in rage, kills the soldiers.* Now you must deal with me... Goku: Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu. Find a spaceship and get out of here. These guys are far too strong for you. Yamcha: Yeah, got it. Chiaotzu: Yeah Tien, let's go! Tien: I'm not giving up now. Ohh no. I'm not like you Yamcha. I actually want to fight. Yamcha: Well let's see you get destroyed and come back wishing you didn't say that huh? Tien: That's extremely hilarious coming from someone who was killed by a saibamen and was dumped by your girlfriend who dated the person who got you killed. *Vegeta looks at Tien and grins* Yamcha: Agh..fine we'll go. *Yamcha and Chiaotzu find a 2-person pod and set off to Earth to meet up with Roshi.* Tien: I promise Chiaotzu, I won't let you down. ???: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! HAAA!! *A small figure suddenly rushes at Kuriza and deals a HUGE amount of damage to him by uppercutting him, kicking him in the abdomen and gut punching him many times, before roundhouse kicking him up into the air and using a white energy wave right into his stomach* Z-Fighters: !!! Who the hell is that? Gohan: What in the world? Where did that small guy come from?! Vegeta: And how the hell is he so strong?! Goten: Who is that, Trunks? Trunks: I don't know Goten..he looks a little bit older than us and taller than us, but only by a little bit..maybe he's friendly.. Kuriza: H-he was teleported too?! No wonder why that runt escaped! ???: Runt? I'll have fun saying that when you're down on the ground dead. *The shadow moves to block all of his body except for half of his face. Narrator: ''Who is this new small warrior who has appeared in the battle between Z and Kuriza? Will he contribute to the Z-Fighters and help them finish the battle, or use the power for himself and finish them both? What is his name is what is his story? Find out next on Dragon Ball Z Fighters! ''Ending Song Plays, Fight It Out Next Episode: Not Yet Revealed Category:Fan Fiction